


and your eyes look like coming home

by zian



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zian/pseuds/zian
Summary: "Aster? What are you doing here?""Hey, Ellie Chu." Aster greeted with a brilliant smile. She mirrored Ellie's position and helped pick up her things. "I go here. They have excellent art program."orBecause I can't accept that their story ended like that. So here we are. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 6
Kudos: 415





	and your eyes look like coming home

Ellie was on her way back to her dorm when a group of rowdy freshmen bumped into her. Her things dropped to the ground. She look up to try and tell them off, but they were already on their way like nothing happened. So she got down and hurriedly picked up her things. 

Ellie realized when she first got here that college is not that different from high school. Now sophomore, she concluded that college students give lesser fucks than high school students. 

_"I guess all hallways are murder."_

Ellie's hand stilled when she heard that voice. Her heart beating wild, she looked up and met the eyes that has been plaguing her dreams since high school. "Aster? What are you doing here?" 

"Hey, Ellie Chu." Aster greeted with a brilliant smile. She mirrored Ellie's position and helped pick up her things. "I go here. They have excellent art program." 

Ellie's eyebrow rose at that. She knows that the school's art program is nothing compared to an actual art school, especially for someone as talented as Aster. 

Aster giggled. "Yeah, no. I've been going to this small art school thirty minutes from here." 

"Oh. That's... uh, great." They both got up from the ground, then Aster handed back her things. "But what are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to visit you. You're the only person I know in this side of the country." Aster answered, a shy smile adorning her face. 

Ellie's heart is beating a mile a minute, and she knows exactly why. "How did you find me?" 

"I asked around where smart people usually hang and they pointed me here. Also, I asked if they know you."

"And they answered?

Aster nodded. "Yeah. I guess I'm charming that way." 

Eliie snorted. "You're not charming." she said under her breath and then started walking. 

"What was that?" 

"You're not just charming. You're beautiful, Aster. When people talk to you, they get in a certain trance." Ellie doesn't know how or why these words came out of her mouth, but it did and now she can't look at Aster. 

"What kind of trance?" 

She chanced a look at Aster and was met by the girl's teasing smile. "Never mind. Come on, I'll give you a tour."

"No, wait. Tell me more." Aster grabbed her hand and intertwined it with hers. Ellie looked at their hands and then at Aster, but she was looking ahead with a content smile on her face. So Ellie did the same. 

Talking to Aster is like being in a beautiful trance. It's feeling incredibly alive and breathtaking all at once. When she gives you all her attention, you do everything to keep it with you. Ellie thinks she'd like to have Aster's attention for as long as her heart can beat.


End file.
